DC Secret Wars
by DoctorWho507
Summary: The DC Multiverse has been destroyed. The heroes of Earth 1 and Earth 2 were powerless to stop it. The remnants of the 52 universes were forged into one Battleworld, ruled by God President Lex Luthor. Only a handful of heroes remain to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"We know so much more than we understand," a voice says, "but we know so little." It is then shown that the one monologuing is Lex Luthor and standing next to him is Doctor Fate and Mister Mxyzptlk. "Many believe the white light you see when you die is the supercharged electric whimper of a desperate and dying brain. Synaptic death. That brilliant, blinding light is God. And he has been with us all along." It is then shown several people talking to them.

"We are beyond." One of them said. "Dreamers, destroyers, all of reality our whim. Who dares stand before us?"

"I. Lex Luthor."

 **The DC Multiverse is dying. 50 Earths have already been destroyed. Only Earth 1 and Earth 2 remain. Today, Earths collide.**

On Earth 1, the Justice League is trying to save everyone from the invasion forces of Earth 2. Meanwhile, at the Earth 1 Hall of Justice, Superman, Lois Lane, Superboy, Firestorm, Aquaman, and Batman are working on a project they believe could save all of humanity. "Looks like the situation has gone from bad to worse." Superboy said. "Ready to go, Firestorm?"

"The supplies are prepped, and we're done packing Johnathan. But the professor looked over the lab specs. Are you sure we need all this food?"

"When we realized that mankind was doomed, we built this life-raft in the hopes of restarting humanity." Batman pointed out.

"But it is not going to matter if the chosen team starves to death in the first month." Superman said.

"Speaking of which, what is the E.T.A. on our real cargo, Lois?" Aquaman asked.

"They're due any minute, Arthur. But that was before the rain started. I'll check in."

"Who all is on this team anyway?" Firestorm asked.

"Black Canary, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Jim Gordon, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Mera, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, John Constantine, Shazam, Batgirl, Tim Drake, Cyborg, Catwoman, Nightwing, basically most of the Justice League and Teen Titans, as well as many of the world's top scientists." Batman said.

"As for Barry Allen, Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan, and Wonder Woman, Batman has reverse-engineered Cyborg's mother-box technology so that we could pull the four of them here." Superman stated.

"Courier One this is the Hall of Justice calling for a status update. Black Canary, Batgirl, do you copy?"

Meanwhile, aboard a transport vehicle, Black Canary and Batgirl are taking the heroes and scientists to the Hall of Justice. "Yeah, we copy. We're having to take a longer, less explosive route." Batgirl said.

 _How did exfiltration go?_

"We just spent an hour literally tearing families apart. So, it went exactly as expected. No one is taking it well. Two of the scientists even changed their minds and decided to stay. I am sending you the final passenger list now."

Back at the Hall of Justice, "Barbara says five minutes. And we lost Doctors Wilson and Fiddler." Lois Lane said.

"Specialists in chemistry and physics." Superman said. "Luckily Batman's chemistry expertise and Professor Stein and Barry Allen's knowledge of physics should make up for it. Let's start the launch countdown. Aquaman, can you…"

"Yes. Two scenarios. One, everything goes according to plan and once everyone else is on board, we pull back Martian Manhunter, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, and Wonder Woman. Two, everything goes wrong, but we'll still have to pull back the four of them."

On Earth 2 Metropolis, Reverse-Flash is talking to a select group of villains. The group consists of Darkseid, Joker, Black Adam, Cheetah, Bane, Steppenwolf, and Desaad. "The diversion has run its course." Reverse-Flash said. "Is the build complete?"

"Earth 2 has erected a temporal bubble to buy themselves time." Joker said. "But they have not yet emerged."

"It seems your fastest is not fast enough." Black Adam said. "And you continue to disappoint in two worlds. Do something!"

"I could hack into Earth 2's defense system. Release the full invasion force. Give me a second, literally." Just then, a bunch of technologically advanced ships begin to attack the Earth 1 Metropolis. Wally West is watching this and makes a run for it.

In Gotham City, the Iceberg Lounge, many villains have been invited by penguin to watch the world around them die. The villains include Ra's al-Ghul, Riddler, Hugo Strange, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Mister Freeze, Poison Ivy, Deathstroke, and Deadshot. But then a guy appears behind them. "Ahem. Ladies, gentlemen, they say when you die, you can't take stuff with you, which begs the question, what am I going to do with these bullets?" The figure turns out to be Red Hood, who cocks his AK-47, and fires on everyone.

Back in Metropolis, the transport carrying the heroes gets hit by one of Earth 2's missiles. "Hall of Justice, this is Courier One, we are under fire, I repeat, we are under fire! Lois, I am sorry… but we're not going to make it. You're on your own now." The transport crashes.

In the Hall of Justice, Superman is stunned by what he heard. Aquaman activates the teleporter. "Attention, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter, the teleporter is active, activate your beacons."

At the Daily Planet, Wonder Woman activated her beacon. A beam of light came from the Hall of Justice and teleported her.

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Flash activates his beacon. A beam of light hit Flash and teleported him.

At the Lexcorp Building, Green Lantern activates his beacon. A beam of light hits Green Lantern and teleports him.

At Arkham Asylum in Gotham City, Martian Manhunter activates his beacon. A beam of light hits him and Martian Manhunter is teleported.

In the wreckage of Courier One, Green Arrow, who managed to survive the crash, activates his emergency beacon. A beam of light hits him and Green Arrow is teleported.

Back at the Hall of Justice, Lois Lane, Superboy, and Firestorm have just boarded the life-raft. "Sound off." Superman said. "Superman."

"Batman."

"Wonder Woman."

"Flash."

"Green Lantern."

"Aquaman."

"Martian Manhunter."

"Green Arrow." The Justice League was shocked to see that Oliver Queen survived the crash.

"Good to see you still alive, Ollie." Flash said.

"Alright, let's go, before it is too late." Batman said.

Meanwhile, on Earth 2, another life-raft was released. "Life-raft away!" Someone said. Inside the life-raft are the select villains, now calling themselves the Society. Reverse-Flash, Joker, Darkseid, Desaad, Steppenwolf, Cheetah, Bane, and Black Adam.

"Some people call it theft, Darkseid," Reverse-Flash said, "but if you take something and make it better… well, I've always believed a bit of appreciation and no small amount of gratitude are in order. Besides, it is not everyday that you really learn something."

"And what has the apocalypse taught you, Reverse-Flash?" Darkseid asked.

"That somethings refuse to die."

Back at the Hall of Justice, the life-raft is ready to launch. "The planet's surface is fracturing, Superman." Aquaman said.

"Alright everyone, strap in!" Batman shouted.

"Are we going to make it, Bruce?" Superman asked.

"Yes, barely." A lot of rumbling could be heard. "Lantern, where are we on structural integrity?"

"92% Batman."

"Well in the raft's safety threshold." Flash said.

"The center point of the incursion gives us our best chance to…" Wonder Woman said before she was interrupted. Lightning strikes the raft causing a section to break off. The section holding Superboy, Firestorm, and Lois Lane. Superman looks and sees Firestorm making a force field around the section but struggling. However, the shield doesn't hold. Superman watches as the section is destroyed.

"NO!" Superman shouted. The two earths then collide, causing a bright light that engulfed both universes. All of reality, gone. All 52 Earths, destroyed. Nothing left. Nothing. But then something happens, like a pair of eyes opening, but only for a millisecond.

 **The DC Universe 1938-2018**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Do you see it boy?" An old man says as he points to the Rock of Eternity. "This is a test." A boy sits down and shouts.

"SHAZAM!" he shouts. Nothing happens. The boy gets off the throne.

"Which is fitting," the old man continued, "for God measures us all in some way."

"This day? Here and now?" Another boy asks.

"The test is yours. Step forward and seek his favor." The other boy sits on the Rock of Eternity. "He created the word as a crucible for the unworthy. But for those who are more…" the boy shouts.

"SHAZAM!" Lightning strikes the boy, turning him into a man wearing a red uniform, with a white cape and hood, with a lightning bolt across his chest.

"It is an awakening." He continued.

"I did it!"

"You are reborn worthy. Now you will serve the same noble purpose as the others here." They turn and see thousands of people dressed the same way.

"JUSTICE!" They shouted.

"You are now granted the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the swiftness of Mercury. The first letter of these names spells the word forged by God himself. Shazam!"

"SHAZAM!" They all shouted.

"Tell us your name."

"Billy Batson. So, what do I do now."

"Kneel! For God is watching!" They kneel before a statue of Lex Luthor himself. After kneeling, the old man continues. "So where do you hail from, brother?"

"I come from New Fawcett City."

"State in good standing with God. I take it that you are well learned? That you know your history?"

"Yes."

"Then entertain us, boy. Tell us the story."

"In the beginning, there was nothing. Followed by everything. Swirling, burning specks of creation that circled life-giving suns. God President Luthor created the light. Then there was the Earth. The firmament cooled, and he raised up a land, this holy land, the world. And upon it he set his States."

"Yes. The states. And have you travelled beyond your state?"

"Nope. This was the only time."

"Well, this is going to be a big step then. Tell me, boy, can you name the states?"

"Yes. Metropolis, the high seat of God President Luthor. The criminal empire of Gotham, governed by multiple people, such as Two-Face, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Catwoman, and Penguin, just to name a few. Themyscira, home of the Amazons, governed by Cheetah. Coast City, governed by Guy Gardner. Central City, also known as the speedster state, governed by Zoom. Atlantis, governed by Black Manta. Kahndaq, governed by Isis. Gorilla City, governed by Grodd. New Fawcett City, governed by my uncle. The Rock of Eternity, the barracks of the Shazam Corps. Nanda Parbat, governed by Ra's al Ghul. Slaughter Swamp, governed by Solomon Grundy. The Confederacy of New York and Blüdhaven, governed by Deathstroke. Flashpoint, governed by Thomas Wayne. And that is all I know of."

"Good. And the moons?"

"Yes. Rann, governed by Adam Strange. Tamaran, governed by Starfire and her husband, Dick Greyson. Apokolips, governed by Kalibak. Bizarro World, governed by Bizarro. New Genesis, governed by the High Father. New Krypton, governed by General Zod. Daxam, governed by Mon-El. New Mars, governed by Ma'alefa'ak. Mogo, which is sentient and doesn't require a governor. Czarnia, governed by Lobo. Oa, governed by Ganthet and his Guardians of the Universe. Ysmault, governed by Atrocitus. Thanagar, governed by Hawkgirl. And Korugar, governed by Sinestro."

"Well said, boy. And we are going to Korugar. Governor Sinestro has been called before Luthor." They fly up at Korugar. A little while later, in Korugar City, they stand at the gates to the throne room. Five Yellow Lanterns guarded it. "Make way for justice!" The Yellow Lanterns stand aside.

"Ah. The law. How very trashy." Sinestro said.

"Governor Sinestro, in accordance to the will of your maker, you have been summoned to the Luthor Palace for the crime of discord."

"Are you sure you have the right man?"

"I am. But one could resist if one were so inclined."

"And on the off chance that I am found guilty, will there be a sentencing today as well?"

"The Supreme Court has assembled to bare witness. Here, brother. Take this. Write Lexor on the ground and say the word." The young Shazam writes "Lexor" on the ground, then shouts.

"SHAZAM!" Instantly, lightning struck the ground and the three of them, the two Shazams and Sinestro, are immediately transported to the throne of God President Lex Luthor. The Governors of the world and beyond have assembled. And on his throne is Lex Luthor himself, to his left is Lois Luthor, Jonathan Samuel Luthor, and Lena Luthor, whom is said to be at the same level intellect as her father, and to his right is his sentinel, Anti-Monitor, and his second-in-command, Doctor Fate, and Governor Ra's al Ghul.

"Governor Sinestro," Doctor Fate said, "as Luthor's Lord of Order, I serve as the right hand of Luthor. His irrevocable voice, and the arbiter of this proceeding. As such, unless there is divine intervention, my judgement will be final. I am the law. You have been charged with discord against the House of Ra's al Ghul. I have been presented with evidence that you have secretly, and illegally, aligned yourself with Bizarro, Governor of Bizarro World, in opposition to Nanda Parbat."

"Laughable." Sinestro replied.

"And that you are in violation of all known boarder treaties by supplying…"

"Doctor Fate. This is an absurd accusation, beyond the fact I have know desire to engage in some great game of intrigue… there is another problem with that story: there is a void between the moon of Korugar and the state of Nanda Parbat."

"We know that you hired the Orange Lantern Pirates as couriers, Sinestro." Ra's al Ghul spoke up.

"Lies. And even if they aren't, you still couldn't prove it. Are there any other charges?" As Sinestro, Ra's al Ghul, and Doctor Fate began arguing, the two Shazams talked.

"Is this how it always is?" The younger Shazam asked, "So… formal?"

"Not always. There are winners and there are losers in the Court of Luthor. All of this is decided by Doctor Fate, Luthor's Lord of Order."

"And the final charge," Fate said, "words have meaning, and you have been accused of libel, Governor."

"Oh that. All I said was she looked like a cow." Sinestro pointed to Talia al Ghul.

"Mother is with a child!" A young teenager said, revealing himself to be Ra's al Ghul's grandson, Damian al Ghul.

"Is that so? How unfortunate for her."

"Enough!" Doctor Fate shouted. "Truth is sometimes a malleable thing. Justice on the other hand… I have measured the evidence against your predictable denials, governor, and I find you guilty. Hand over your ring." Doctor Fate holds out his hand.

"I think not." Doctor Fate retracts his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: I think not. I choose to meet my accuser in the arena. As governor of Korugar, this is a luxury afforded to me. Ra's al Ghul can refuse, of course, but if he does, the charges must be withdrawn, then that will be that, and I'll be on my way."

"It is the law, Ra's."

"What's say you, Ra's… consider yourself above the law? Above God's law?"

"I will gladly take up arms." A little while later in the arena, Sinestro and Ra's al Ghul hold stun sticks. Sinestro swings his stun stick at Ra's, but he ducks and swings his stun stick and his Sinestro in the stomach. Sinestro returns the favor by hitting him in the stomach and then kicking him in the jaws. This causes Ra's to fall to the ground. Sinestro goes in for the final blow, but is stopped by Lex Luthor, who holds out his finger and controls the stun stick. He throws it away.

"All of you, on your knees!" Everyone kneels before God President Lex Luthor. "I care little for your petty disagreements. Yet Luthor has saved you, Ra's. I am sure your daughter and grandson would agree, perhaps that gratitude is in order? Damian al Ghul, step forward." The boy steps forward. "Nanda Parbat sits below the state of Gotham and is long rumored to be the most favorable conduit for reaching the silent chambers. You have heard this yes? The silent chambers where thieves and heretics such as Two-Face and Riddler work to cast me down from my throne."

"I have." Damian said.

"Then you know of the name they speak when faced with a confession, al Ghul."

"And you believe it is me?"

"I have my reasons to believe so, reasons that are mine alone. Tell me where the Secret Chambers are."

"I do not know."

"Then I find you at fault. Your tongue, your hands and feet are all forfeit."

"NO!" Talia al-Ghul shouted.

"Wait!" Ra's al-Ghul shouted. "President Luthor! It was not my grandson they spoke of, it was me!"

"Then you are guilty." Doctor Fate said. "Shazams, place the Governor under arrest for his punishment to be…"

"NO!" Luthor interrupted as he slams his fist on the throne. "A Governor of one of my states has betrayed me! A cancer that cannot be allowed to remain! Pull the entire al-Ghul house down! The entire family is to be publicly…"

"Lex…" Lois Lane intervened. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Mercy."

"Yes, Lois. Of course. Damian al-Ghul is to be elevated to the rank of Governor of Nanda Parbat. The state is now yours. See to it that you serve me better than your grandfather before you. Furthermore, I decree that Governor Sinestro be publicly whipped. As for Ra's al-Ghul, remove him from my sight."

"Yes, God President Luthor." The younger Shazam said.

"Do well, Damian. And thank you for your mercy, President Luthor."

"The mercy was for the innocent. I have none for you, Ra's. You get the shield."

"SHAZAM!" The younger Shazam shouted. A bolt of lightning came down and transported the two Shazams and Ra's al-Ghul. The Luthor family begins to leave. Lena Luthor, however, stays behind.

"Lena, are you coming?" Lois asked.

"I'll catch up, I need to speak with Sheriff Fate."

A little while later, the two of them walk down the hallway of God President Luthor's Palace. "What do you have for me, Lena?" She hands to him a holographic device.

"This. Earlier this morning, Secretary Olsen found what we think is a transport, the question is for what?"

"I do not know. What does carbon dating say?"

"It predates creation itself." Doctor Fate is shocked by what he hears. He goes over the notes given to him.

"Yes… this is a schism. I am invoking quarantine. Send some Shazams to investigate."

On the Shield, the two Shazams escort Ra's al-Ghul to where he is sentenced to go. "3,823,931 miles long, and 60 feet across. Every bit of it, right down to the last piece of metal, was said to be built by Lex Luthor's own hands. As good of a place as any for a man to die." There, they find another Shazam with a chest.

"What's in the crate?" The younger Shazam asked.

"Nth metal armor and a Promethium sword." Ra's explained. He puts on the armor and grabs the sword.

"Ra's al-Ghul," the older Shazam said, "it is time, any final words?"

"A little piece of advice, young one, when they come to pull you down, don't let them drag you. You jump," Ra's al-Ghul jumps over the other side of the wall, "and take as many of the bastards as you can with you!" Ra's al Ghul slides down the side of the wall. Just then he sees disfigured beings. They are revealed to be zombies. Ra's starts hacking away at them. Eventually, he is zombified as well.

"Built to keep out the nightmares that live there, the shield, also called the Phantom Zone, not only holds back the black lantern zombie horde, but also the seasonal migration of the White Martian horde, both of which pale in comparison to the damned Brainiac A.I., a self-replicating twelfth-level-intelligence that tries to break containment every generation. We, and the other sentinels, have died defending it over the years. Anyway, we got one last place to check out, the good doctor has asked us to investigate a schism. Care to do the honors?"

"SHAZAM!" A bolt of lightning came down and struck them both and teleported them to the crash site **(Keep in mind, Shazam can't do that, but the teleportation thing is something added by Luthor).**

The two Shazams meet with a White Martian who discovered it. "So, yeah we stopped digging once word of quarantine reached us. There are a lot of interesting gadgets on it…"

"Just don't touch anything." The older Shazam said.

"Got it don't touch anything." The White Martian walked over to the schism. He sees a button on it.

"What do you think it is?" The younger Shazam asked.

"I do not know. Hey…" They see the White Martian as he presses the button. A shockwave then came from the ship. "Get out of here young one!"

"Why, what do you see?"

"My goddamn grave!" An axe hits the older Shazam in the chest. "GO!" The younger Shazam flies away. The older Shazam gets up and sees a figure in a black cape and a black uniform with a lightning bolt similar to his reveal himself as Black Adam. Black Adam then strikes him down with a bolt of lightning, this disintegrates the older Shazam. Seven more figures emerge from the schism. The figures reveal themselves to be Steppenwolf, Desaad, Cheetah, Bane, Joker, Darkseid, and Reverse-Flash.

"What is this place?" Darkseid asked.

"Not our Earth." Joker said. "Not any planet in our native galaxy."

"But we're alive," Reverse-Flash said, "which means the designs I stole worked. I've also analyzed the Raft's diagnostics. The compression of all space-time might've led to some kind of external distortion while we were in stasis, but there is something wrong about these readings."

"Darkseid!" Desaad said. "I found this one trying to slip away." He brings the White Martian. "Perhaps he can tell…"

"Yes, Desaad, perhaps he can tell. Tell me, where are we?"

"This is Luthor's world… which he made to test the faithful and the unforgiven. The firmament created with his own hands."

"A name! Give me the name of this world!"

"The high born call it Lexor, believers call it God's Kingdom, but the rest of us common folk, we call it Battleworld!


End file.
